


Ramé: El principio de un final

by Luzbel0418



Series: Ramé [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Danae Stoll, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hermes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzbel0418/pseuds/Luzbel0418
Summary: La llegada del omega en su vida, fue un impacto y a la misma vez no. Ya conocía a Hermes de algunas veces que se habían visto en el campamento mestizo, pero una cosa era conocerlo de vista e intercambiar algunas frases y otra cosa es quedar y coquetear. Y de ahí, a la situación en la que estaban.Dana amaba todo de Hermes. Los pequeños hoyuelos que se le formaban en su hermosa cara al sonreír, los traviesos ojos azules y los rizos llenos de vida. La forma en la que se estremecía y gemía su nombre con placer.Hermes entra en celo, Dana lo ayuda y se gesta una nueva vida.
Relationships: Hermes/Danae Stoll, Hermes/Original Female Character
Series: Ramé [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913212
Kudos: 3





	Ramé: El principio de un final

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo que decir que es la primera vez que escribo algo así, pero no me arrepiento. ¡Disfruta!

Era de noche, las espesas nubes cubrían la luna y las estrellas. La gente andaba con prisas, con ganas de llegar a sus casas y descansar de un día agotador. Todos ajenos a lo que estaba sucediendo en un bloque de pisos de aspecto antiguo y rudo. Ahí, en el piso siete, cuarta puerta.

La puerta estaba fuertemente cerrada, las ventanas tenían puestas el pestillo y las cortinas estaban corridas, negando la vista a los más cotillas del vecindario de una deliciosa vista. La habitación tenía la puerta entreabierta por la cual pasaba algo de aire frío del aire acondicionado del comedor, un gran contraste comparado con el calor que hacía ahí dentro. Las sábanas estaban tiradas por el suelo y el colchón chirriaba ante los movimientos de ambos ocupantes.

La alfa era una mujer con un moreno natural de piel, pelo muy corto y oscuro y brillantes ojos rey que no quitaban la vista de encima del hermoso omega que la estaba montando. Sus fuertes manos mantenían un firme agarre en las caderas del otro, marcando un poderoso ritmo que hacía gritar de placer al omega en celo. Ella era, Danae Stoll.

El omega era un hombre de belleza sobrenatural, piel suave y pecosa, pelo negro que formaba perfectos rizos que rebotaban con cada embestida y traviesos ojos azul bebé que estaban nublados por la lujuria del celo y el placer. Sus fuertes piernas temblaban y eran incapaces de seguir sujetándolo para seguir en búsqueda de más placer que calmara el dolor. Siendo su alfa la que marcaba ahora el ritmo. Él era, Hermes, Mensajero de los Dioses y Dios de los viajeros, ladrones, comercio, entre otras muchas cosas que lo mantenían constantemente ocupado.

Su celo se encontraba en su mayor pico, uno de los celos más poderosos que había tenido en tanto tiempo. Su suerte había sido conocer a la maravillosa Dana, quien estaba al tanto de su verdadera identidad y situación y accedió a ayudarle. Eso sin contar que ya se conocían desde hace un tiempo, que tenían cosas en común y que la alfa sentía una atracción por el omega.

Hermes sabía cómo acabaría esta noche, y digamos que el resultado de esta no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, y menos con sus instintos a flor de piel. Su mente solo podía procesar dos palabras, alfa y cría. Por otro lado, Dana siempre ha querido formar una familia propia. Cuidar a sus propios cachorros, verlos crecer y mostrarles las maravillas del mundo. Siendo ella una semidiosa, hija de Iris, sabía que no siempre habría paz en sus vidas, pero haría todo lo posible para proteger a su familia. 

La llegada del omega en su vida, fue un impacto y a la misma vez no. Ya conocía a Hermes de algunas veces que se habían visto en el campamento mestizo, pero una cosa era conocerlo de vista e intercambiar algunas frases y otra cosa es quedar y coquetear. Y de ahí, a la situación en la que estaban. 

Dana amaba todo de Hermes. Los pequeños hoyuelos que se le formaban en su hermosa cara al sonreír, los traviesos ojos azules y los rizos llenos de vida. La forma en la que se estremecía y gemía su nombre con placer. 

Su piel pecosa estaba sudorosa y caliente al tacto, y Dana tenía que mantener un fuerte agarre el sus muslos para que no se le resbalaran. No es como si al dios le importara, las marcas desaparecerían en unos minutos, y a demás, el placer que estaba sintiendo y el celo nublaban su mente y no le dejaban pensar en nada. Sus labios estaban rosados e hinchados por los besos, y tenía un agarre firme pero desesperado en los hombros de la alfa. El volumen de sus gemidos aumentó a medida que se acercaba su clímax. El nudo de la alfa se empezó a hinchar, aumentando el placer en el omega. 

Hermes gritó de placer y se corrió entre ambos, mientras que la alfa, dentro de él. Besó a Dana, quien con mucho gusto los llevó a un desordenado beso. El nudo estaba completamente hinchado, impidiendo a ambos moverse o retirarse por un buen rato. 

El dios apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su pareja, sus brazos colgando de estos. Dana apoyó la suya sobre la mata de rizos oscuros del omega y respiró el popurrí de olores que los envolvían. El olor a sexo era el más prominente, pero también había una mezcla perfecta de ambos. El dulce y empalagoso olor a miel de Hermes, y el fresco olor a manzanas de Dana. Juntos, eran la definición de perfección.

Dana los arrastró a ambos a una postura tumbada y los tapó con la funda del colchón, ya que el resto de las mantas estaban en el suelo tiradas. Hermes suspiró y se relajó contra su cuerpo, ambos encajados como dos piezas de un mismo puzle. Ambos se quedaron dormidos, sin ser conscientes de la nueva vida que se estaba empezando a formar.

El final de la noche se acercaba, y ninguno de los dos quería separarse. 


End file.
